


i would fight your demons for you

by talkaboutartassholes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emphasis on hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: “You wanna talk about it?”“Not particularly.” Peter wasn’t supposed to have seen that footage and there was no easy way to tell someone that you had watched them almost die.“Will you tell me anyway?”Peter huffed. “You’re not gonna like it.”“Do I ever?” Fair enough, Tony hated whenever he was upset.--or 5 times Peter needs comfort after a nightmare and the 1 time he’s the one doing the comforting.





	i would fight your demons for you

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer and angstier than I meant it to, oops
> 
> Written for the Bingo box "Trope: Nightmares" and thanks again to Iza for her beta - hope you all enjoy!

i. Vulture

“Boss, Peter appears to be in distress.”

Tony was out of his seat in an instant. “What’s going on, FRI?” He’d brought Peter up to the compound for the weekend but he had sent the boy up to bed hours ago. There should be sugar plum fairies tangoing around that kid’s noggin right about now, not ‘distress’, whatever the hell that meant. They were superheroes, terms like ‘distress’ were too vague for their line of work.

“He is exhibiting signs of a nightmare, sir. Accelerated heart rate, rapid breathing, and thrashing in his sleep.”

The elevator doors opened on Tony’s floor but the man himself was stood frozen inside. A nightmare. Sure, Tony dealt with his own enough, but it’s not like he handled them well. How was he supposed to help with someone else's? Should he even help? It was true he and Peter had been getting closer recently, but he wasn’t the kid’s parent, he wasn’t May. 

“Sir, he has started crying for help.”

Tony started running. Blood or not, he wasn’t gonna let the poor kid deal with this alone. He came skidding to a halt outside Peter’s door and took a moment to catch his breath before pushing it open.

Sure enough, inside the room he could see Peter tangled in his bed sheets, arms thrashing, trying to escape the cotton confines.

Tony hovered in the doorway, unsure of what to do, and then he heard Peter’s cry, “Please.” It was soft and broken and it shattered Tony’s heart. “Please, ’m down ‘ere.” Tony moved to kneel next to Peter’s bed. He knew he needed to wake him, but he didn’t want to startle him and risk the kid thinking Tony was trying to hurt him. He didn’t know where Peter was right now and he had a feeling that even in his sleep the boy could do some real damage. But then the kid’s cries got louder and more desperate and any thoughts about Tony’s own safety went out the window. “Down here!” Peter was practically sobbing. “Can’t move!”

Instincts that Tony didn’t even know he had took over as he reached forward to comfort the boy. One hand went to his should, shaking it gently in an attempt to wake him and the other went to the boy’s hair, working through in gentle, soothing strokes. “Shh, Peter, it’s all right. I’m here. You’re at the compound. I’m here, buddy.” Tony wasn’t sure where the words were coming from, but he was grateful that his body seemed to know what to do on its own because he was at a loss.

The boy in front of him gasped and his eyes flew open. “Whoa, hey bud. It’s me. It’s me, Peter, it’s Tony. You’re at the compound, kiddo, you’re safe.”

“T-Tony?” Peter’s eyes looked frantic as they found his. “Mr. Stark?” Peter looked disoriented as he moved to sit up, so Tony helped him with one hand on his back and the other fixing the boy’s pillows. 

“Yeah, kid. In the flesh.” He removed his hands from Peter to stand but the whimper that escaped the teen at the loss of contact had him sitting right back down on the edge of the bed. “Hey, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” He placed a hand on the kid’s leg in what he hoped was gentle reassurance. “What happened, bud? Where were you?”

Peter started picking at his sheets in between frantically wiping away tears. His whole posture, mixed with the fact that he refused to look at Tony screamed ‘shame’, and Tony wasn’t about to have that. “It’s okay, Pete. You can tell me, no matter how small you think it is. This is a judgment-free zone.”

“It,” Peter sniffled, “Uh, it was the Vulture.” 

Tony’s brow furrowed. “That asshole with the wings?” Peter nodded his head in response - at least it was a start. “He crashed a plane with you on it, that’s gotta be pretty terrifying. That would give most people nightmares.”

Peter’s tears reduced to sniffles as he replied, “Yeah, that.” 

Something about the way the kid spoke didn’t sit right with Tony though. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure, bud?” He used his free hand to brush Peter’s curls out of his face. They really were wild when they weren’t glued down. “I won't know how to help if I don’t know what I’m helping.”

Peter looked at him shyly through his lashes, “It’s okay, Mr. Stark, it’s-”

“I swear if you say ‘no big deal’ I’m revoking ice cream privileges.” Maybe it was a risky move to try and joke right now, but the tension in the air was suffocating and let’s be real, banter was Tony’s strong suit.

It paid off when the kid chuckled; it was soft and unsure, but he counted it as a win. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Tony smiled. “Try me, kid.”

Peter sighed and dropped his eyes as his hands made themselves busy again. “He dropped a building on me.”

Tony blinked in shock. “I’m sorry, I think my brain just short-circuited, what did you just say?”

“I confronted him in this warehouse and he had his wings attack all the support structures,” Peter shrugged. “I didn’t realize what was happening until the roof was already caving in.”

It took all of Tony’s great care and concentration to not squeeze the kid's leg to a pulp as he tried to process that information. “I am - God, I am so sorry, Peter.”

The boy shrugged again, “Worse things have happened.”

Tony looked at the boy and he had to take a moment to realize that yeah, this kid may only be fifteen, but having a building dropped on him probably only ranked in about the top 5 worst things that have happened to him so far in life. He nodded slowly, “Yeah, they have. But that doesn’t mean this bad thing wasn’t bad.”

“I guess.” Peter still sounded unsure though.

“Why didn’t you tell me, kid? I’m not upset or anything,” Not with Peter at least. “But shit, Peter, I can’t protect you if I don’t know what’s going on.”

“I guess right after it happened I was so happy that I’d caught him and was so caught up with the plane thing that I didn’t think to mention it. And then…” Peter trailed off and Tony could see his eyes starting to water again. He didn’t want to push the kid too much but he knew first hand what a bad idea it was to keep these things bottled up.

“And then?”

“And then the nightmares started and it had been long enough since it happened that bringing it up felt weird.” Peter’s eyes found his, but they darted away as he mumbled, “I didn’t really want you to know I had nightmares.”

Tony sighed, wishing he could take this burden from the boy. “Kid, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I have nightmares all the time. I’m pretty sure all the Avengers do.”

Peter looked like he didn’t believe him. “Really?”

“It comes with the territory, unfortunately. No one is supposed to see the stuff we see, deal with the stuff we deal with. It takes its toll on all of us. Honestly, it would probably be weirder if you didn’t have nightmares.” 

Peter laughed at that, “Yeah, sure.” 

“I’m serious! This is the most normal thing about you, you little mutant.” Tony took the opportunity to ruffle Peter’s hair.

“Hey!” Peter tried to act offended, but Tony could see some of the light return to his eyes.

Tony smiled, “Really though, Pete, thank you for telling me. And in the future, how about you come to me when traumatizing shit happens?”

“Alright, fair enough.” Peter laughed and then his brow furrowed as he seemed to come to a realization. “Wait, how did you even know I was having a nightmare?”

“FRIDAY alerted me.” Tony pointed at the ceiling.

“You have an alert set up for when I’m having a nightmare?” Peter sounded mortified at the idea.

“Well no, I have an alert set up for when you need help in general. It’s mostly there for Spidey purposes, but I guess FRIDAY thought this was applicable. And I have to say, I’m glad she did.” 

Peter only hummed in response and Tony wasn’t sure what that meant. Had he just overstepped a boundary he didn’t even know was there? “Is that okay? I can have her stop if it’s weird.”

“No!” Peter reached out to stop Tony’s retreating hand, his eyes wide. Tony was quick to replace his hand on the boy’s leg, working his thumb back and forth soothingly as Peter turned bashful, a blush rising on his cheeks. “Um, no, that’s fine. Good, yeah.”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled softly. “Do you think you can go back to sleep? It’s only 1 a.m., you probably need more sleep than that.” Not that Tony was in any place to judge.

Peter nodded and cleared his throat, “Yeah, I’ll just watch some YouTube to distract me until I fall asleep again.”

Tony nodded back. That was probably his cue to leave. Peter was a big boy, he could handle himself from here. It would probably be weird if he stayed. Actually, it would definitely be weird if he stayed. He shouldn’t stay. “Alright, scoot over.” Who was he kidding, he was staying.

“What?” Peter’s voice did that high squeaky thing that happened when he was caught off guard.

“Move your butt, I’m getting comfortable, I’m too old to sleep sitting up.”

“Wha-?” God, this kid and his inability to accept help were going to be the death of him. “It’s okay, Mr. Stark, you don’t have to stay, I get it-” Peter’s protests were weakened by the fact that as he made them he was moving over to make room for Tony.

Tony leaned back against the headboard and shot Peter his best ‘shut up’ look. “Kid, it’s 1 a.m. what else should I possibly be doing right now?”

“Um, sleeping?” But there was no confidence in the kid’s voice and any nerves Tony might have had about staying were put to rest when Peter curled into his side.

“Yeah, I’m trying, but you won't stop your yammering. Shut up and play your stupid meme videos.”

If you had asked Tony a year ago if he would ever find himself in bed at 1 a.m. watching videos with a level of humor that he did not understand, comforting a kid, whom he was growing to look at as his own, after a nightmare, he would have called you crazy. But Tony from a year ago hadn’t met Peter Parker. And present-day Tony was quickly coming to realize there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for that kid.

ii. Ben 

He could hear the blasters coming. His stupid watch had told on him. He should have just answered the phone and pretended to be fine. But no, he had to be stubborn, and look where it got him.

“Hey, kid.”

“Hey.” Oh right, that’s why he didn’t answer the phone: he sounded pathetic.

“Lovely night out, but I’m not sure it warrants being on the roof at 2 a.m.” Any other time he would have appreciated the banter, but not now.

“What do you want?” 

“You didn’t answer your phone.” He could hear Tony making his way towards him. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Peachy. You can go now.” He didn’t want the comfort he knew was coming, he didn’t deserve it.

“Try again, bud. I’m not leaving you like this.”

Tony sat down a few feet away from him. He appreciated the space, but he’d appreciate it more if he just left him alone to wallow in peace. 

“I know you know. What do you want me to say?”

“It’s the anniversary.”

“Yep.” Peter continued to stare out at the skyline, he couldn’t look at his mentor.

“What do you need, kiddo?” Tony’s voice was full of so many emotions that Peter didn’t dare name. He couldn’t handle them. Not tonight.

“A time machine would be nice.” He laughed humorlessly, chin falling to his chest where he could feel the shame rising.

“I know, bud.”

“Maybe I’d actually do something then.” The edges of his vision started to blur and his voice sounded tight even to him. “Though maybe not. Dream-me never does anything.”

“Oh, Peter.” Pity. He hated it.

“Don’t.” He felt a tear slip down his cheek.

“It’s not your fault, bud.” How did Tony sound so sure when Peter felt the opposite in his heart?

“It sure feels like it is.” The guilt coiled in his chest, wrapped around his heart, and threatened to rip out of his throat in a violent sob. It took all his energy to keep it down.

“I know, I know it feels like that.” Peter could hear the tightness in Tony’s voice. “But Pete, you were a 14-year-old kid.”

“A superpowered 14-year-old kid.” 

“That doesn’t change anything. Especially when you didn’t even know what you were capable of yet.” Peter didn’t realize that Tony had been slowly inching closer until the man wrapped his arms around him, pulling the boy firmly to his chest. “No one blames you, Peter, you can’t live your life blaming yourself.”

Peter’s tears were flowing freely now, but a small chuckle escaped him. “Says the man with the world’s largest guilt complex.”

Tony gave his own small laugh, “Exactly, take it from me.” The older man let out a weary sigh and his tone became serious again. “It’s no way to live, bud. You deserve so much better.” Peter felt a kiss be pressed into his hair as Tony rocked him slow and sure. “So much better.” It was whispered so softly Peter wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear it. It caused a new set of emotions to rise in his chest.

iii. Pepper

Pepper was tired. She had been in four different countries this week and it was only Wednesday. She wanted a glass of wine, pajamas, and to curl up with her fiancé. The wine and pajamas were easy enough, but she had already checked the living room, their bedroom, and his office and she couldn’t find Tony. It wasn’t unusual for him to be wandering around at all hours of the night, but he’d been really good recently about being there when she got back from a trip. They were both usually a little attention-starved after a few days apart and a night-in had become their new post-trip routine. 

Giving up, Pepper sighed and sat on the bed. “FRIDAY, where’s Tony?”

“Boss is in Mr. Parker’s room.”

Pepper knew the boy was staying at the Tower for the week, but she couldn’t think of any reason why Tony would be in his room. “At midnight?”

“Peter had a nightmare.”

“Oh.” She hadn’t been expecting that. “Is he alright?” Pepper stood. She wasn’t sure how good her maternal instincts were, but she figured she could lend a helping hand if the boy needed it.

“He appears to be calming down, Boss has gotten quite good at that.” That marked the third time in one conversation that FRIDAY had managed to shock her with an answer. Still, Pepper made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall to Peter’s. As she got closer she noticed that the door had been left open a crack as if whoever had gone in was in too much of a hurry to make sure it closed. 

She could hear Tony and Peter’s hushed voices from inside the room, but she was too far away to make out what they were saying. She continued down the hall until she got to Peter’s door and peeked in. The sight that greeted her melted her heart. She leaned against the door jam and watched as Tony sat on Peter’s bedside, running a gentle hand through the boy’s hair and whispered calming reassurances as the young boy told him about his dream.

“I just, I couldn’t breathe.”

“I know, I know Bubba, that’s so scary.”

“And it was all wrapped around me, I didn’t know where up was, I was so scared.”

“Shh, it’s okay, I know, kiddo. You’re safe now, I’ve got you.”

Pepper backed away and headed back to the master bedroom. She knew she had just witnessed something precious that was probably not meant for outside eyes. She’d ask Tony about it in the morning, but for now, Peter needed him more than she did.

iv. Siberia 

_It was cold. That’s what Peter noticed first. He was in a place he didn’t recognize and he was cold. The walls and floors were all concrete, he didn’t know where he was, and he was_ so _cold. He heard the distinct clang of metal hitting something solid and turned to see Captain America kneeling over Iron Man, punching the suit’s helmet one, two, three times before reaching for his shield._

_Peter’s eyes went wide in horror. “Stop!” His scream ripped itself out of his throat with more force than he thought possible._

_Captain America lifted his shield above his head, slamming it down into Iron Man’s face. Peter tried to move, tried to stop it, but the shield came down again, scattering parts of the mask. Peter was sobbing, he could only watch as Captain America reached down and ripped off Iron Man’s helmet before raising his shield once more._

_“Tony!” Peter’s voice was raw. Why couldn’t he move? He had to do something. He had to save Tony. He couldn’t lose another person. He watched in horror as one of his childhood heroes tried to kill another. He fell to the floor with a scream as Captain America brought his shield down one last time, plunging it into Tony’s chest, shattering the arc reactor._

“No!” Peter woke with a scream, gasping for breath. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to ground himself. Bed, desk, web-shooters, dartboard, Star Wars poster. His sheets were warm, his shirt was soft, the desk was hard, his mattress was lumpy. May’s soft breathing, the tick of the clock in the living room, his phone vibrating. The smell of lasagna from dinner - wait. His phone was vibrating. Peter flipped it over to see Tony’s face filling the screen.

He leaned back against the headboard, took a deep breath, and swiped to pick up the call. “Mr. Stark?”

“Hey, kiddo. You alright?”

Another deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, I think so.” He nodded, even though Tony couldn’t see him.

“What happened, bud?” Tony’s voice was calming and strong where his own was shaky and weak.

“Nightmare.” He could feel the tears drying on his face, he sniffled softly and pulled his sleeves over his hands to wipe at his face.

“Is May there? Do you need me to come over?” Peter could hear the honest care in Tony’s voice and he knew that if he said yes, Tony would suit up on the spot. Peter had stopped fighting the man’s help with his nightmares some time ago, but he was still overcome by the depths of Tony’s caring every time.

“No, no, it’s fine. May’s asleep, but I’m good.” It was mostly true, his heart rate had calmed down and his breathing was back to normal. He could still see the dream burned into his vision, but even if Tony came he wouldn’t be able to help with that. 

“Hmmm, you wanna run that by me again with a more believable lie?” Of course Tony knew, Tony always knew. 

“I did my grounding, Mr. Stark, I’m okay.”

Tony hummed again, but opted to move on. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not particularly.” Peter wasn’t supposed to have seen that footage and there was no easy way to tell someone that you had watched them almost die.

“Will you tell me anyway?”

Peter huffed. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“Do I ever?” Fair enough, Tony hated whenever he was upset.

Peter thought about lying, saying it was the Vulture or his parents or any of the other traumatic stuff that had happened to him, but Tony would know. And even if he let it go tonight, he’d get it out of Peter eventually. He was good like that. It was really annoying. So Peter let out a long breath and let the words tumble out of him, “It was about Siberia.”

“Siberia?” Peter could practically hear the crease forming between Tony’s eyebrows.

“Yeah, um, I got FRIDAY to show me the footage from the bunker.”

Tony sighed. “You’re right, I don’t like it. How much did you see, kid?”

“Enough.” Peter closed his eyes as the images started coming back to him. “And, and in my dream, I was there and I could see what was happening but I couldn’t help, I couldn't move and he broke the arc-” His breath was getting frantic again, he knew it, but he couldn’t help it.

“Whoa, hey buddy, deep breath.” He stopped his rambling and inhaled, holding it until Tony told him. “And out.” Release. “One more.” In. “Good job, bud.” And out. “It’s over, it’s done, I’m okay now. You’re okay.”

He let himself take a moment to listen to Tony’s breath and May’s heartbeat before trying to speak again. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, kiddo. Are you sure you don’t want me to stop by? I’m only a five-minute flight away.”

Peter wasn’t sure what he did to deserve Tony Stark being willing to drop his life every time Peter needed so much as a hug, but he would thank his lucky stars for it every day. “No, no, I’m coming by after school tomorrow anyway, I’ll see you then.”

“That’s a whole 14 hours away! I get clingy, kid, you sure?”

Peter laughed, of course, Tony was making it about himself to take the pressure off Peter. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Stark. And... thank you.” Peter tried to put all his emotions into those words.

“No problem, bud.” He thought he could hear the same emotions in Tony’s words. “Sleep tight, Pete.”

v. Soul Realm 

_There was nothing. An orange-red glow as far as the eye could see, but nothing. He drifted in and out of consciousness, if you could even call it that, and was met with nightmares every time. Both horrors that were taken directly from his own life (Ben dying, being trapped under rubble, his parent’s deaths, Flash’s bullying, the list went on), and things his mind made up to taunt him (losing his powers, May leaving because he was too much trouble, Tony telling him that he only stuck around for Spider-Man and Peter was nothing but a disappointment). Every time he would wake up begging for May or Tony or Ben or Pepper, but they were never there. No one ever was. So he’d sob until there were no more tears and wait for exhaustion to take him again to the world of his greatest fears. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, it felt like years, but after a while, the pain blended together._

_He was ripped from his restless slumber by a voice. A voice that he hadn’t heard in so long. One that he’d cried for over and over again. He opened his eyes to the orange world around him, he couldn’t see the man but the voice was still calling to him. His body felt strange and the red light started to fade. He could feel hands on him, he could hear someone calling his name..._

+1 Tony 

It had been one week, five days and ten hours since he had woken up on Titan to Tony sobbing his name. It had been one week, two days and four hours since he had woken up in the med-bay at the compound to two sets of steady beeps. It had been five days and eight hours since Tony had finally woken up and Peter had abandoned his own hospital bed in favor of curling up in Tony’s. 

May had been a constant in their room for the first week, often climbing into Peter’s bed at night to hold him together and fight off his demons, but the world hadn’t stopped once it had been saved so eventually she had to go back to work. Pepper was in the room every day for varying hours, and the first couple days after Tony had woken up she didn’t leave for anything, but she still had a company to run and there was only so much work that could be done from the recliner in the corner. 

Peter had been cleared to leave three days ago but he really only did so to use the bathroom or shower, and even then he usually had to wait until Tony was asleep. The man had been a little clingy since he woke up, not that Peter minded. He was pretty sure he had his own case of separation anxiety going on. 

Tony was still recovering from the battle. Even with Cho’s cradle thing, his arm was pretty messed up, and Peter was sure Tony was sleeping more than he ever had in his life. It was what he was doing at the moment. It was only about 9 o’clock, but Tony’s bedtime lately had been pretty much ‘as early as possible’, so Peter had gotten used to keeping himself busy within the confines of the hospital room. He was just about to click to tell Netflix that ‘Yes, he was still there. Rude.’ when he heard a whimper come from the bed. His head snapped up and he was suddenly on high alert. He dropped his StarkPad, not caring what happened to it, and darted to Tony’s bedside.

“Tony?” After the man had woken up the first time and almost had a panic attack at Peter’s greeting, ‘Mr. Stark’ had quickly been put on a list of banned phrases. 

Another whimper, this time followed by Tony throwing his head violently to the side. His face was contorted in pain, but Peter had a feeling it wasn’t because of his arm.

“Tony?” Peter started shaking the man’s shoulders, desperate to get him to wake up. “Tony, you’ve gotta wake up, it’s just a dream.” Peter had no clue how to handle someone else’s nightmares, he had never been on this side of things. “Tony, wake up, you’re at the compound, wake up.”

Tony’s eyes flew open and he gasped Peter’s name.

“I’m here, Tony, I’m right here.” Peter reached out to grab the man’s good hand. Tony’s eyes found his face then, but they were still too manic for Peter’s liking so he brought Tony’s hand up to his chest. “Follow my breathing, can you feel my heart? I’m right here.”

“Kid.” Tony’s voice was rough, but the relief in it was clear.

“That’s me.” Peter tried to smile, he had to be the strong one right now.

“Peter.” Tony brought his hand up to touch Peter’s face. He had been doing that a lot since they got back. Just studying Peter, watching him like he was something precious and new.

“Hey.” He didn’t know what Tony needed, but Pepper always told him that Tony was better when Peter was around, so he was hoping his presence would be enough. “Am I allowed up there?”

Tony hummed and dropped his hand just long enough for Peter to climb onto the bed and then planted it firmly in the boy’s hair. This Peter could do, laying on Tony’s chest while the man played with his hair was familiar territory. Usually, it was to calm Peter down, but if the way Tony’s heartbeat was evening out was any indication it seemed to help him too.

“You’re here.” Peter could tell Tony was on the verge of tears. 

“I’m here.” Peter knew if he looked at his mentor Tony would clam up, so he just buried his head in the man’s chest and did his best to reassure him.

“You’re solid.” The words were barely a whisper, but they started Peter’s eyes watering immediately. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” His voice was thick now too.

“I missed you, buddy.”

Peter clung to Tony then, as much for his own comfort as to comfort his father-figure. “I know, but I’m here now, Tony.”

“Love you, Peter.” 

He could feel Tony’s tears from where the man had buried his face in Peter’s hair. He had a feeling Tony could feel his too as they started to soak through his hospital gown. “I love you too, Tony.”

“Should have told you sooner.”

“It’s okay, Tony, I knew.” Of course he knew, how could he not, when Tony made it so blindingly obvious in everything he did.

“I love you so much, bud, never forget it.”

He wouldn’t. Not for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Hope you're all good after that pain-fest. 
> 
> Leave me a comment to let me know what you think or stop on over to my tumblr @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also p.s. I have family in town for the next couple days so I won't be able to write/be online much so it will probably be a little longer than normal in between updates from me - jsyk


End file.
